Happy Birthday Kaiba!
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: A birthday fic for our favorite CEO!


**Hey y'all! Welcome to this cute little fic of mine! As fans of Yu-Gi-Oh may know, Seto Kaiba's birthday is coming up! I originally wanted to make him a picture to celebrate, but my drawing skills are horrendous and I can't make an SFM poster for it (there's no Kaiba models for SFM T_T). So instead I decided to write a fanfic dedicated to him! Happy Birthday Kaiba-kun~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot of this cute little fic :3.**

Mokuba peeked into the office, sighing as he saw his brother at his desk. Today was a special day, and yet the brunette was sitting at his desk working like it was just any other day. That was okay though, as the younger Kaiba had a plan to get his brother away from work. He would just need a little help to do so, and he knew just who to call as he walked away from the office door and pulled out his phone.

He dialed the number he was looking for and, after a couple of rings, a familiar voice was heard on the other side. "Hello?" came the voice. "Yugi, it's Mokuba... I need your help with something... can I meet you at the game shop?" asked the onyx-haired male. "Sure! Come over whenever you want!" said Yugi. Mokuba smiled. "On my way!" he said, hanging up as he left the KaibaCorp building and headed for the Kami Game Shop.

"Hey Mokuba!" said Yugi, letting the younger male into the shop once he got there. "Hey Yugi!" Mokuba said, following the amethyst-eyed teen into the living room. "Hey Joey! Hey Tèa! Hey Tristan!" he said, sitting down. "Hey Mokuba! What's up?" asked Tèa, smiling. "Yeah, you said you needed my help with something?" asked Yugi, sitting down as well. Mokuba nodded, smiling softly. "You see... today is Seto' birthday..." he started, instantly getting the attention of the others.

"Wait, really!?" asked Tristan, shocked. Mokuba nodded. "The thing is, I really want to celebrate with him, but he's so busy working..." he said, frowning. "Yeah, that sounds like Kaiba alright..." said Joey, crossing his arms. "Where do we come into this?" asked Yugi, tilting his head. "I want you guys to help me throw him a surprise party!" said Mokuba, smiling. "But, won't it be impossible to get Kaiba away from his work?" asked Tèa. "Maybe for us... but I think I know someone who can..." said Yugi, smirking.

About an hour later, back at KaibaCorp, Kaiba briefly glanced up from his laptop. He instantly did a double take and his eyes widened at the familiar amethyst-clad figure lounging on the sofa he had in his office. "Can I help you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as the figure sat up. The figure said nothing, only smiling. "Well? Mind telling me why Yugi's Dark Magician is in my office?" Kaiba questioned. When the mage again didn't answer Kaiba turned back to his laptop to try and ignore the intruder.

"HEY!" he shouted as his laptop was slammed shut, thankful he had already saved what he was working on. Dark Magician stood between the brunette and the desk, leaning back against it as he smirked and playfully wagged a finger at the sapphire-eyed male. "What do you want? You're interrupting my work..." Kaiba part said, part growled. His eyes again widened as the mage sat in his lap and played with a strand of his hair.

"_you're so tense Kaiba-kun... you need to relax more..." _the mage's voice filled the brunette's head despite the mage not actually speaking at all. "When do I have time to relax? I have a company to run..." he answered. The mage chuckled. _"Exactly... you RUN the company... you make all the rules, so I'm sure you can afford to give yourself a bit of a vacation~..."_ the mage's voice said teasingly, his icy eyes full of mischief.

Kaiba looked away, a rare blush appearing on his face as the magician forced him to look back at him by putting their faces inches apart from each other. _"Come with me Kaiba-kun~... I have something to show you~..." _the mage's voice said as the lavender-haired male got to his feet. Kaiba found himself following suit, allowing the mage to grab his hand and lead him from the office. He found he didn't want to fight against going, as if he was under some sort of spell.

_Where is this mage taking me? _He asked himself, though he soon found out when the mage entered one of the rooms and let go of the brunette's hand. The dark room was suddenly filled with light as the mage flipped the light switch. "SURPRISE!" said Mokuba and the others, the room having been decorated with streamers and the like. Kaiba's eyes widened, looking around from the decorations to the small pile of presents to the Blue-Eyes themed cake on the table.

"Happy Birthday Seto!" said Mokuba, hugging his older brother tightly. Kaiba instinctively hugged the younger male back, his eyes still taking in the sight before him. "You... threw a birthday party... for me?" he asked, stunned. "Of course! When Mokuba told us what today was we felt it was only right that you celebrated with a proper party!" said Joey, grinning. "We knew you wouldn't leave your work on your own, so I asked Dark Magician to help us get you here!" said Yugi, smiling as Yami appeared beside him.

The spirit smiled, knowing Yugi was the only one who could hear him. _"That's correct, and knowing his feelings for the Dark Magician, we knew it wouldn't be hard for him to convince him to leave the office..."_ he said, Yugi giggling slightly. Kaiba's eyes widened and yet another rare blush appeared on his face. "You basically had your magician somewhat seduce me just to get me to come here!?" he said, the others laughing.

"Of course! Now, why don't we celebrate?" said Yugi, smiling. "Yeah! Please Seto!?" Mokuba begged, looking up at his older brother. Kaiba looked down at him and sighed, a tiny smile appearing on his face. "Of course Mokuba... Thank you..." he said, whispering the last part as he hugged his brother again and joined his semi-friends in celebrating his birthday.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA-KUN!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
